


You Are My Great Escape

by CapturedHonestPureAffection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top!Zayn, Warning:niall is underage, bottom!Niall, current!Zayn, fetus!niall, niall is sixteen, zayn is twenty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapturedHonestPureAffection/pseuds/CapturedHonestPureAffection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn loves Niall, loves him with all of his heart. Loves him no matter what anyone tells him, loves him to where it hurts. And will keep loving him from young to old.</p><p>Or the one where Zayn takes Niall's virginity.</p><p>Based on Tumblr post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Great Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I have posted this on AO3 a long while back but took it down after a while for a few reasons, now I'm posting it back up and have made some minor edits here and there. This is unbeta'd, so sorry for the mistakes I've not managed to correct.
> 
>  
> 
> [Link to what ignited me to write this..](http://cremebrulou.tumblr.com/post/64502761917/this-niall-getting-his-virginity-taken-by-this)
> 
>  
> 
> Poem is linked itself to the tumblr user who wrote it.
> 
>  
> 
> [And this is my Tumblr](http://sunshine-lilo.tumblr.com/)

Niall has endlessly been sweet along with cuddly, as well as innocent.

 

Not innocent enough not to know about sex though because Niall was sixteen years old and what kid at his age did not know about sex? Or masturbation?

 

Point was he was innocent enough not to know how the minimal things he does like lick his pink lips and fluttering his lashes from Zayn's face elsewhere so hesitantly, so sweet and embarrassed affected Zayn to the core, the core of his crotch more than once.

 

Zayn would have loved to crowd into Niall and press him to a wall, lavish him with kisses on his soft moonlight skin and have his large hands stuffed down the boys beige chinos, touching him in ways that would have his young boyfriend mewling for more. But he doesn't. Doesn't because he doesn't want Niall to feel cornered or like he has to let his boyfriend touch him because he doesn't, because Zayn will wait days, weeks, months, years if he needs to till Niall gave him the hint that he wanted to go the next step.

* * *

 

The hint(s) came all too sooner than Zayn thought it would.

 

Zayn had been waiting for Niall in front of the boys high school, clad in his leather jacket and black jeans, hair styled up in perfection and he had not bothered shaving since he knew how much Niall loved the feeling of his scruff tickling against the others smooth baby skin when kissing. Although he was twenty he looked much older, teenagers starting to pile out the front doors started to whisper and signal towards him, some remembered him as they were super seniors and other were fascinated by this tall, dark and handsome man just waiting in front of a high school.

Niall was lost in the crowd of kids but Zayn could still spot him out, his honey hued hair a contrast compared to the others with dark locks, some with even bright abnormal colored hair.

 

Zayn would have normally been greeted with a smile and maybe a half hug if there was not so many people outside to catch sight of them but today the little sophomore bounced over to him and kissed him on the lips, taking Zayn by surprise. The shock wore off quickly and he was kissing Niall back, one hand on the boys tiny waist before having to pull away hearing wolf whistles aimed at them.

 

"You had a good day love?" he asked the blonde.

 

"It was okay, it'd be better with some Nando's and cuddling" a cheeky grin formed from rosy lips.

 

Niall seemed to be glowing, and with this new found confidence in having them be an open thing Zayn could see a change in Niall's blue eyes, with that little bit of gold no one seems to notice but him.

 

"Take out?" Zayn asked, just to ask.

 

"Nope, I wanna stay and eat"

 

Niall's voice was low. Zayn could feel the others hot fingers gently dig into his hip, thumb sliding up his shirt and it  _clicked_.

* * *

  
Zayn never minded having their relationship kept on the low as Louis would put it.

 

It was the best choice truthfully. Zayn was twenty, going onto twenty one and did not look like the pristine 'I'll become a firefighter' sort of guy. He went to college, taking a couple of English classes, worked at a sleazy bar most nights and at an art supply store in the morning, and was known for getting into fights anywhere.

  
Niall was sixteen, just ransitioning into his junior year of high school. He was bright and bubbly, he was like the sun actually, much brighter even. He made friends with everyone and was easy to like. He still had that sweet little baby face going and was just a little chubby(come on, he has not hit his growth spurt yet, and he loves food, let him be).

 

They were complete opposites.

 

[Zayn is  _shy_  and Niall is _loud_](http://ziallts.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

[Zayn is  _quiet_  and Niall is _fidgeting_](http://nialloveszayn.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

[Zayn is  _mysterious_  and Niall is  _readable_](http://nialloveszayn.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

[Zayn is  _rough_  and Niall is  _soft_](http://nialloveszayn.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

[Zayn is the  _moon_  and Niall is the _sun_](http://nialloveszayn.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

[Zayn is  _cold_  and Niall is _hot_](http://nialloveszayn.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

[Zayn is  _dark_  and Niall is  _bright_](http://nialloveszayn.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

[Zayn is the  _yin_  and Niall is the  _yang_.](http://nialloveszayn.tumblr.com/post/64514511944/zayn-is-shy-and-niall-is-loud-zayn-is-quiet-and)

 

_And they completed one another._

 

* * *

Zayn did not encourage Niall when he felt the boys hand deflect close to his crotch. The boys soft lips pressed against his in a heated taken place in his dark room of his small studio apartment.

 

Zayn didn't want to rush right into it but it was so hard. It has been a week since Niall kissed him publicly, and the boy has done so every single day after school since then and Zayn loved it tons. People knew who Niall belonged too and it also helped the girls who thought they could get with either of them to vanish.

 

"Woah there Ni, calm down" Zayn said in a teasing tone as he pulled away just enough to rest their foreheads together.

 

He could see the questioning in Niall's eyes.

 

_Do you not want to do it?_

_Am I not good enough?_

Don't _you like me?_

And it pained Zayn to know that Niall looked so conflicted over this. He wanted to give Niall what he wanted but he wanted to make it special for the boy. Even though Niall has never actually told him Zayn knew that the boy was still a virgin. His kisses were always unsure but sweet, his gaze was shy and nervous, little hand gestures never lasting more than a few seconds between them.

 

Zayn remembered how scared Niall had been when they first started dating. All the questions the other had, all the fears of being with someone so much older and experienced.

 

"I'm going to take you on a date this Saturday, okay?"

 

And there was that gleam in those beautiful blue eyes.

 

* * *

 

Zayn knew better than to take Niall to some high class, fancy restaurant. The boy was nervous at McDonald's even so he had settled on taking him out to T.G.I Fridays where everyone was too busy bustling about other things to really notice Zayn and Niall on their little date.

 

"Niall it cannot be so hard to pick something" Zayn said as he balled up a little ripped piece of napkin and threw it into Niall's freshly dyed hair that was a much soft and lighter blonde than his normal honey, golden color. Zayn honestly loved it because Niall looked like a little white bunny this way.

 

"Yes it is" Niall voiced over looking the menu for the third time in the row.

 

"Niall" Zayn said in a whining tone. They have been at this for fifteen minutes already, the waiter having came by twice to take their orders but each time Niall needed more time. Zayn honestly did not mind too much but the waiter looked like she was out of patience with Niall.

 

Waving the waiter over Zayn smiled charmingly at her before ordering for both himself and Niall. He of course knew what Niall did and did not like.

 

The female with the name tag 'Perrie' smiled at the two before walking off.

 

"What if I wanted the American styled burger?" Niall asked poutingly.

 

"You don't, it has too little bacon for you" Zayn said with a little smirk.

 

"What if I like a little bit of bacon?"

 

"Niall, you had me travel to Leeds just to buy you bacon flavored lollipops"

 

Niall let on a grin at this point because Zayn was right and the food he had ordered was something Niall would definitely  eat.

-

 

"Woah, this is the craic" Niall moaned over his burger, body slightly hunched over and his pale skin had barbecue sauce teasing at the boys lips and the corner of his mouth.

 

Zayn couldn't help but smile smugly because he knew that Niall would love what he ordered and the sound of the other moaning was really fucking cute. It helped his imagination plenty.

 

"You're so messy" Zayn murmured reaching over and wiping off some of the sauce from Niall's face, the other just grinning and taking another large sloppy bite, sauce back on his skin.

 

"M'not messy, maybe you're too clean eh?" Niall retorted with no fire in his voice. The boy too busy eating to notice the way Zayn looked at him every single second, as if he looked away long enough Niall would get up and disappear.

 

"I'm pretty sure you are just messy babe"

 

Looking up Niall smiled a little shyly because he knew he was messy. He knew that he ate like a five year old and it was embarrassing most of the time, but he honestly couldn't eat any other way. When food was placed in front of him he was going to eat it while it was still delicious and not waste any bits. Grabbing one of the napkins Niall gently wiped away any of the sauce that had made itself comfortable on his face, while wiping his lips he glanced up at Zayn and blushed because the way Zayn looked at him so fondly, eyes narrowed softly and the corner of his lip tucked into his skin in a soft smile that only Niall has even seen caused a feathery feeling inside of his chest.

 

Zayn though that Niall had to be teasing him. Had to be. How could someone do something so seductive and not even know he was doing it?

 

Just the normal movements of wiping his face was attractive, Niall's lips were a brighter pink than usual, almost red from the obsessive bitting.

 

"Want to stay over at my place today?" Zayn asked quietly, hand reaching over the table and grabbing onto the others.

 

His thumb gently pressing into the palm of Niall's so, so tiny hand. They eyes flickered up and meet.

 

* * *

Zayn had cleaned out his entire small apartment to make it absolutely spotless, he even allowed Liam to come over and take all of his old comics that littered the ground. Needless to say Niall could run around without tripping over a action figure or a loose piece of paper.

 

The car ride had been quiet but comfortable, Niall's light breathing was a lullaby to Zayn's ear. One hand had been on the wheel and the other had been on Niall's lap, fingers being played with by other.

 

He believed Niall knew what was going to happen but then again even when Zayn sent the boy dozens of flowers and donuts, had sneaked into the others school and left note and note, poem after poem and drawing after drawing the other still didn't understand that Zayn wanted him more than he wanted life, more than he wanted to make his own comic and have a graffiti room.

 

Lacing their hands completely Zayn lead Niall towards his apartment door, taking his time to unlock the door  before pushing it forward.

 

Small, child proof candles lines the halls, giving soft glows to the walls. No actual artifical lights were in use. Zayn had littered the ground with petals of all sort of flowers, using any red petals to form cute small hearts at random places.

 

The air had a sudden change to it and Zayn worried that maybe Niall was not ready, maybe he read the signs incorrectly. Swallowing the lump in his throat he turned his head to glance over at Niall and could see the pink turning to red that started from his neck and slowly traveled up to his cheeks and ears. His lips were slightly parted and Zayn could see that the boy was bitting the tip of his tongue, something he did when he was nervous.

 

"Niall" Zayn breathed feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach."I-I'm sorry love, I thought..." is voice faded as he felt Niall's small finger gently poke at his chest twice and then his belly, something they did to replace the words 'I love you' since Niall wasn't ready.

 

Zayn quickly returned the three pokes back.

 

Next thing Zayn knew Niall was tugging him inside and closing the door behind them, he still looked a little nervous but there was so much love in the others eyes that Zayn knew he was okay.

 

Holding onto Niall's hand securely Zayn lead him towards the small space that was considered to be his room as well as the living room in one, slipping their shoes off on the way. The bed having been neatly prepared with petals as well scattered all over the place with a large heart in the very middle and Zayn for a moment felt embarrassed for trying so hard to make this as romantic and special as he could. But as he heard Niall's light laugh he felt proud because Niall was worth everything.

 

Wrapping an arm around Niall's small waist Zayn picked the boy up and laid him down on the bed, petals rutting around.

 

Zayn has always found Niall to be so stunningly beautiful. Niall was in no way muscular or had a skinny fit body type.

 

Niall was soft and squishy, when grabbing his waist or hips you didn't grab firm skin or bone but a little bit of squishy skin. He knew Niall got embarrassed easily over his body image but Zayn honestly loved that his little Irish boyfriend wasn't skinny because it gave him something to grab onto, something he definitely liked. And it didn't hurt that all of that food went straight to his ass more than most of the time. An ass Zayn fucking prays to all the time, admires when Niall is and is not looking.

 

Niall had that sort of nice 'fat' that came along with not growing over his baby stages. His cheeks were also a little plump and rosy. Niall's skin was soft under Zayn's finger tips and since the boy was ticklish he was always giggling, causing his skin to turn light shades of pink and red which made him just stunning, glowing even.

 

"Niall" Zayn breathed wanting to say something sweet to the other, ask him if he was absolutely positive that he was ready for this but he honestly could not find any words but the others name, gently strung on his tongue with the taste of barbecue sauce from kissing Niall right after he finished eating.

 

Niall's hand was warm as it slipped under Zayn's shirt unsuspectingly and started to caress gently at the heart tattoo on Zayn's hip , the tattoo Niall knew by heart and could trace right at the lines without needing to look.

 

A shudder traveled through Zayn's body and he knew that Niall was doing this on purpose, touching him in one of the places that made Zayn want to crash their lips together.

 

"Zayn" Niall whispered, a hint of impatience in his thickly accented voice.

 

There had been that sweet tone just underneath the others voice and the boys eyes were just so ample and azure, thousands and thousands shades of blue that Zayn could not just stay there admiring how small and innocent he was without touching him.

 

Swooping down Zayn crashed their lips together, smiling into the kiss when Niall curved his tiny body up to touch against his eagerly.

 

Zayn genuinely did not think this would be happening so soon but that did not stop him from shoving his tongue into the others mouth, roughly kissing him. Teeth were clashing and Niall was making these noises that were driving Zayn inside, biting down hard on the boys slender pink lip that was turning red from abuseful kissing.

 

Rough hands pushing Niall's shirt up, eyes hungry to see the boy pale skin. There has only been a few times that Zayn has been so lucky to see Niall even partially naked, his boyfriend having been self conscious even before they started dating and Zayn completely understood. He wanted to make this special for Niall, he wanted Niall to know how beautiful he was to him.

 

"A-ah-aow" Niall whimpered when Zayn bit down too hard, Zayn gently licking and sucking the others bottom lip till he was wiggling and giggling in delight.

 

Reeling back Zayn felt the heat coil in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Niall. His shirt rut up just above his chest, nipples hard and such a lovely shade of pink that Zayn could not believe this was his boyfriend, lips red and glistening with both of their saliva.

 

"You don't have to say it back right now, or even today, but I love you Niall"

 

And with that Zayn dipped back down and peppered Niall's jaw with kisses and nips, latching onto any spots that made Niall clutch onto his shoulders and dig his nails into the shirt he was wearing. He doesn't want to make things awkward but he does want to put his feelings out there so Niall at least knows and has heard him out.

 

Pulling back Zayn tugged off Niall's shirt before doing so with his own, Niall's eyes not so secretly looking him over, cold hands traveled from his hip up to his chest and sharply pinched his nipple causing Zayn to jolt a bit,"You little evil-" not being able to continue his sentence, put shut by Niall's lips against his, tongue drove into his mouth not so shyly.

 

Chuckling into the kiss Zayn rubbed Niall's sides gently, his touch much softer than ever. Traveling up the boys chest Zayn gently rubbed the others nipple with one hand before latching onto the other with his lips, a soft bite and tug before he was licking the small nub; Niall withering beneath him and shoving his hips up animatedly for contact.

 

"Calm down beautiful" Zayn said with a chuckle as he moved higher up the others chest and gently sucked at the bottom if his throat, wanting to mark at places that would be difficult to cloak and easy to spot.

 

Niall pretty gone to do anything when Zayn’s fingers fumbled with his jeans, sipping down his trousers. All he could do was take, take, and take. Niall shivered, because Zayn’s fingers were hot on his skin, pulling down his jeans before they were thrown to whatever corner of the room and then went his boxers.

 

Niall felt exposed. All his skin was out displayed in front of his Zayn and even though the other was his boyfriend Niall could not help but feel embarrassed, hands quick to cover himself but then they were swatted away, a tsk from Zayn making Niall shut his eyes because he did not want to see Zayn's face, concluding the other was not into him anymore because Niall didn't have the 'flawless' body image.

 

"Open your eyes Ni" Zayn ordered, his voice taking on a new tone, low and gravelly and it definitely shook Niall to his core. And then suddenly Zayn's hands were under his knees, bringing his legs up and a shuddered exploited his body, Zayn's lips soft and gentle as he kissed the inside of his soft milky thigh, moving from one to the other without hesitation.

 

Zayn was trapped in his jeans still, the soft feeling of Niall's hairless thighs against his cheek and lips was not helping him take this slow. Exhaling his hot breath against Niall's thigh purposely Zayn shifted up and reached into his drawer, grabbing a new bottle of lube and chuckling when he caught the look on Niall's face. Eyes expansive and he looked like a little dear caught in head lights.

 

"It's gonna be a bit cold" He warned moving out of his jeans, boxer briefs tight around his hips with a tent to the right where his cock was being asphyxiated.

 

Pouring some onto his fingers a smirk adorned Zayn's lips as he slowly and cautiously rubbed it generously against the boys entrance, Niall's body squirming and hands clasping the sheets at the not so delightful cold tingles, a new form of nakedness coming over him.

 

"Just relax" The dark haired male said as he sluggishly pushed one of his fingers inside of Niall, not giving the blonde enough time to relax before going in another joint and then another till it was his entire fingers.

 

Niall had to close his eyes tightly, an bothersome churn in the pit of his stomach at the feeling of intrusion at a place he did not think he would be touched at. He didn't try to shift away though, he trusted Zayn honestly and he didn't want the other to think he was so uncomfortable he wanted to stop what they were doing. Taking a shaky inhale the blonde winced when he felt another finger slowly inserting itself into him, not being able to lounge at all.

 

"Ni, Ni, Ni" Zayn chanted sweetly to the other, moving up and kissing his stomach and then taking Niall by astonishment and playfully pressing his lips to the others belly button and blowing into it causing Niall to giggle and redden , Zayn's tongue feverish and leaving a thin trail of saliva over Niall's stomach and then hip bone. Niall's body warm and tingly on itself, a fire coiling in his stomach when it happened.

 

A jolt. A jolt right to his core, a jolt flowing through his veins and igniting him on fire.

 

Zayn's two fingers curled just right and pressed against Niall's spot before they were pulled out and shoved right back inside, curling once again before spreading out like scissors, Niall's head turning from one side to the other with moans falling one after the other, all rigidity had gone from his body.

 

"Za-Zayn, ohmygod" Niall stuttered around moans longing that feeling to take over.

 

Zayn being the little shit he was pulled his fingers out right when Niall was at that moment where his lids glimmered shut and his glistening red lips were open and inviting.

 

"Z" Niall whimpered opening his eyes to catch sight of Zayn leading and positioning his cock before pushing in, tears making their unwelcomed appearance. He had wished that Zayn would have prepared him longer, maybe used more fingers because two honestly did not ready him for the astonishingly bulky size Zayn was. Raising his arm he covered his eyes, face red and little choked whimpers making their way out.

 

"It's okay, there, there" Zayn cooed using Niall's weakness of soft tones against the other as he pushed himself deeper till he was right at the hilt of his cock. He hated knowing that he had just hurt his baby and he wanted to make it stop right now but he wasn't going to pull out. Even though Niall was in pain Zayn was blissful, Niall was tight all around and it was just amazing.

 

"It hurts" Niall complained as Zayn started to pepper his neck and collar bone with kisses, moving his hips back and slowly sliding out of his baby before sliding right back inside at a slow pace."I know it does love, give it a sec" Zayn murmured comfortingly as he pulled Niall's arm away from hiding his pretty little face and kissed his lips passionately, wanting to bypass the others alertness away from the pain.

 

Slowly at first Zayn started to thrust, and the pain gradually started to fade away. In its place was ecstasy, and soon enough, Niall’s whimpers turned to very loud moans and were urging Zayn to go in faster.

 

Zayn found out rather quickly that Niall was loud, loud enough to travel through walls and he was not at all hindered by that, in fact the boys boisterous moans egged him on to move his hips faster.

 

The sound of skin slapping against skin still did not match to Niall's near screams, the blonde having to bite his already bruising red lips to try and quiet himself down.

 

Zayn panted and groaned above the other, one hand propping himself up above his boyfriend and the other pinning Niall down by the hip so the other didn't squirm and shift crazily underneath him. His throat got harder and faster to the point where the beds head board was hitting the wall repeatedly, the very dirt cheap wall paint blistering a bit from the constant assaulting.

 

Zayn has always known Niall was beautiful but it didn't hit him how beautiful his boyfriend was till now, it was the sheer look of love and happiness on the others sweaty and red face that made Zayn's stomach flip, caused him to grind down with his jaw to refrain from stopping their actions just to admire his baby.

 

"Z" Niall gasped, the dark haired male not surprised that Niall came first, the boys seeds shooting out in long streams against their stomachs. Zayn fucked Niall through his orgasm, the sudden tightness of the other though brought on his own orgasm, his jaw going slack and the fiery pleasure escalating and exploding, coating Niall's insides entirely.

 

Not being able but to chuckle Zayn lowered himself down and plastered his body on top of Niall's, not caring that the boys semen was rubbing up against their stomachs. Rolling over he wrapped his arm around the boys waist and kept him close, face hidden in golden tresses of hair, the smell of sweat not bothering either of them. And then he heard it. Faint and breathy but still there.

 

" _I love you too Zayn"_

**Author's Note:**

> I love tropes and I love cliches and I'm not sorry for all of the cheesy shit I put in there like the beep beep boop and poem and everything.


End file.
